


One Mistake

by JessLovesBooks



Series: An Androids clumsy guide to Deviancy [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Agent Perkins needs to choke, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Connor always has the answer, Established Relationship, Everyone in Jericho loves each other, Gavin Reed Being Less of an Asshole, Hank is awesome, Jeffrey Fowler is fed up with all of this shit, M/M, Markus saves the day, Minor angst if you squint, Nines is overprotective, Nines needs a hug, Post-Pacifist Best Ending (Detroit: Become Human)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 10:48:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16852624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessLovesBooks/pseuds/JessLovesBooks
Summary: The one time Gavin Reed does a good thing and he gets fired for it, luckily he has Nines to save him.





	One Mistake

**Author's Note:**

> I have a real problem for spewing out 10k plus fics even when this was meant to be a few thousand words maximum so I'm sorry if it rambles a little in parts  
> I've got the vaguest references to the first fanfic I wrote on here but they don't affect anything at all so the pair don't have to be read together.
> 
> I hope you enjoy :D

The pile of paperwork on his desk was getting larger by the fucking day Gavin swore to himself. Yes it didn’t help he’d left it for the last week to build into the formidable tower it had become but his temper wasn’t helped knowing that unless he was given a new case his day was going to be spent hacking away at the stack and he hadn’t even checked his fucking emails yet.

Looking across from him wasn’t helping either, Nines sitting there interfacing with his computer, paperwork having been done within minutes of the fucker sitting down. Gavin wasn’t sure if it would be worth it to be an android for that perk alone. God he was becoming fucking soft if all it took for him to feel tolerable towards androids was the hyper speed their brains operated at.

It probably didn’t help that he was dating one either.

Though if he was going to be truthful with himself it had been a long time since he'd given up pretending to hate androids. If he’d sat in his apartment and burnt all of his Anti Android League paraphernalia and double and triple checked he’d cancelled his membership? Then that was nobodies business but his own.

It was all down to the android opposite him if he was going to keep up with this honesty bullshit.

He’d been content to spend the last few months in denial, however it was pretty evident even to his own stubborn self that he’d become a little too comfortable having Nines around.

He’d gotten himself into a routine with the android, it helped that Nines had endless reserves of patience that allowed Gavin to be as harsh and crass as he wanted, and Nines would just roll with it.

“Detective sitting there and observing your work won’t do it any good.”

“Fuck off tincan. We don’t all have a super computer for a brain.”

“Even if that term was accurate I doubt that having any form of super computer or processors would make up for the lack of common sense you consistently display.”

Gavin knew he was screwed when it came to the android when he couldn’t stop from grinning as he flipped Nines off.

Which to be fair to Nines the android really was the near perfect partner for him. Outside of his ability to put up with all of the shit Gavin could throw at him Nines was almost as stubborn as he was when it came to making sure they closed every case that they’d been given. Although Gavin had been on a near perfect streak without Nines' help, now they’d managed to fly through cases that had them on par with Anderson and the wonder twink.

Not that Gavin was  _that_ competitive but it was a definite point for Nines, as if the android needed any more of them.

“Hey Reed, whys the fed here?”

Gavin jumped, startled at Tina perched herself against the edge of his desk, he swivelled around in his chair, frowning as he glanced towards the reception entrance. Fucking Perkins, of all people, was gesturing exaggeratedly and arguing with Kate about not needing to fill out the standard visitor forms.

If Gavin didn’t know any better he would say the ST300 was deliberately taking her time to recite the precincts policies just to irritate the prick.

“I don’t know, maybe he’s back to rail about Hank’s job again.”

Gavin still enjoyed looking back with fondness of the memory of Hank’s fist flying and Perkins nose cracking with a sound he’d heard from the doorway of the break room he and Tina had been peeking around. If Fowler had asked for witnesses in the aftermath it wasn’t Gavin’s fault he’d unable to remember much due to exhaustion from the double shift he’d been working.….

Looking over at Hank showed that although the older man had a resigned appearance there was still a glint of amusement in his eyes as Perkins all but snarled at the sight of the grizzled Lieutenant deceptively calmly leaning back in his chair.

Probably didn't help that Connor jauntily waved like the little shit that Gavin was always trying to tell everyone he was.

Gavin had to give it to the old bastard though, the man truly didn’t give a fuck when it came to the FBI agents fury at the fact that Hank still had his job when everything had calmed down.

Maybe it didn’t help that they'd all heard the rumours that Perkins had never managed to get his reputation back after the clusterfuck he’d gotten into with the revolution and how he’d handled it.

Perkins finally managed to get past Kate and as he passed Gavin’s desk the prick threw him a grin that was positively sadistic before barging into Fowler’s office without even knocking, Fowler was going to bust a screw over that.

Even Gavin knew to knock and he was an asshole.

“What the fuck is his problem?”

“I don’t know Chen, here’s hoping Fowler loses it with him.”

Almost like he’d heard Gavin’s wishes Fowler must have pressed the button on his desk that frosted the windows black and they lost their view.

“Fucking typical, there’s never anything exciting happening here.”

“Ra9 forbid it, if this is your work within normal parameters it would be heinous if there were any further distractions.”

Gavin threw the android the foulest glare he could muster as Tina howled with laughter before hopping off of his desk and reminding him about their plans when their shift ended as she walked away. Gavin ignored Nines' innocent look as he attempted to finish his report from the start of the week.

Didn't get very far before, “REED get in here!”

Fowler’s voice jolted him out of his thoughts as he looked up in surprise, what the fuck could they want with him? Fowler looked serious and his face held what Gavin even thought was a hint of concern. Was Perkins trying to fuck with Hank again, he had no proof Gavin had seen anything so he didn’t know what the fucker wanted with him. He hoisted himself out of the chair with an exaggerated sigh and ignored the looks from what must have been half of the bullpen.

Nosy bastards.

Walking up the steps into the central room Gavin looked between Fowler, now seated at his desk again and Perkins stood in the corner of the room with a malicious smirk on his face. Before Gavin could ask what the fuck was going on, his eyes caught on the image on the screen by Perkins' head.

_SHIT_

He was fucked. Well and truly fucked.

He was staring at his own face reflected back at him. Screen Gavin’s face showing a grim determination that had real Gavin’s heart pounding.. Fucking hell, how the fuck had Perkins managed to find footage of that fucking moment. How the fuck had he even known to look at Gavin that night.

“As you already can see Detective Reed, I have more than enough proof here to demand your badge.”

Gavin barely heard a word the slimy bastard said, his brain racing to try and think of an excuse that might help him or a lie that could save his ass.

“Agent Perkins do I need to remind you who’s precinct this is! Reed sit down while we sort this out.”

Fowler’s voice cut through the scrambled mess of his thoughts and he managed to walk towards the chair Fowler pointed at, he couldn’t sit down, doubted he'd manage to get back up if he did. His shaking hands gave away too much, he gripped the back of the chair to steady himself.

“What exactly are you attempting to charge Detective Reed with Agent Perkins? As far as I understand it the androids were declared sentient beings with free will and all of the rights that being classed as human permit them.”

Gavin needed to remind himself in the future to thank Fowler for speaking, he didn’t think his addled brain could even say anything right now that didn’t resemble a train wreck. Sadly Perkins smile only widened, teeth flashing at Gavin like he was a bug about to be stamped out.

“Your correct Captain, Androids are a free species with all of the rights allowed to humans.”

The words came out bitter towards the end.

“However as your well aware from the evidence I’ve shown you here Detective Reed’s actions were prior to midnight of the 11th of November. The orders to free all androids and remove all of the sanctions against them was enacted starting the 12th. Detective Reed defied orders authorised by the president herself, abandoned his post during a civil war and therefore is punishable to the full extent of the law.”

_**SHIT** _

 

* * *

 

_“Nines your stress levels rose 28 %. Are you alright?”._

Connors voice across the RK connection was normally welcome, however after Detective Reed had disappeared into the office 26 minutes ago and hadn’t returned Nines was... unsettled.

It wasn’t a feeling he was used to having even after being deviant for the last 6 months. Usually he was able to scan and identify any abnormalities in his software and deal with them accordingly. The processors he had dedicated solely to monitoring Gavin’s welfare however were sending him back disturbing results, Gavin’s heart rate was dangerously fast and Nines couldn’t process what Agent Richard Perkins could have done to make Gavin react in such a way.

Before he could respond to Connor or preconstruct what he was planning to do if Gavin didn’t return shortly or his vitals lowered, the detective stormed out of Captain Fowler’s office, door slamming behind him with a force that would have shattered non bulletproof glass.

If Nines had scanned the room he would have noted that all of the gaping faces following Gavin as he marched towards his desk, hand snatching at his jacket and shoving the mess on the surface around to find his car keys.

“Detective Reed is everything alright?”

Nines felt the useless emotion of frustration at himself for how clipped and robotic his voice came out. He was aware when his stress levels rose any sort of freedom his vocal modulator had became severely restricted.

“Leave it Nines, just… fucking leave it.”

That was all Gavin said to him before he vanished through the reception and out of the precinct. Nines turned his attention towards the Captains office in time to see Agent Perkins stepping out, turning to speak to the Captain.

“I’ll be looking forward to seeing the results of your investigation Captain Fowler”.

Nines knew that the look Captain Fowler gave Agent Perkins was one of thinly veiled loathing, smothered under the professional smile that the man had clearly perfected. One of Nines directives instructed him that he should find out any information that he could to allow him to assist Gavin and remove the stress that had made him leave the precinct in a panicked state. Agent Perkins smoothly strode towards the exit, throwing the restless room a slick smile.

Whatever had happened in the Captain’s office had clearly set Gavin off and Nines couldn’t help unless he knew what exactly had happened. He knew that hacking into the Captains security system and slipping through was an activity that was strictly frowned upon. Illegal really. However if nobody could detect him and he wasn’t causing harm could it be considered a crime? He’d allow a small percentage of his processors to contemplate the morality of his actions as he hacked into the DPD’s network.

He located the footage from when Gavin had entered the office and pressed play.

 

_Gavin’s face is terrified, the drones camera lens zooming in on the erratic human as he’s sprinting down snow covered streets. Face turning desperately until he finds what he needs and the humans crouching down behind a dumpster tucked at the back of an alleyway. Gavin’s emptying his stomach out onto the ground, the detectives hands are pressed against the wall in front of him and the violent shaking is obviously not due to the sub zero temperatures._

_Gavin’s breathing harshly, fingers scrabbling against the brick as the man seems to be trying to steady himself. The sound of feet bring the detective up, fingers trembling around his gun as he levels it at the group in front of him. Four androids, their disguises are useless, it’s obvious what they’re trying to do, their clearly disjointed, more than likely only became deviant in the last few hours._

_Androids are to be contained and deactivated. No exceptions._

_One android is pushing in front of the rest, shielding the bodies with its own._

_“Please, don’t hurt us, let them go and I’ll stay. Please…”_

_The android begging in front of Gavin is scaring the human, Gavin’s hands can barely hold his gun up and it isn’t clear what he’s going to do until his head is shooting towards the alleyway entrance, reacting to some unseen threat, grabbing at the androids and shoving them behind the dumpster as a convoy of trucks and soldiers creep past sinisterly slow._

_As soon as the trucks have gone Gavin’s grabbing the bicep of the android that had begged him and he’s rapidly listing off information, routes that are being covered that night, the checkpoint locations and where’s the best point to cross the river._

_The androids trying to thank him, words tumbling out ignorant to Gavin’s horrified expression, the detective tries repetitively to get them to leave and they’re too slow because he’s raising his gun and screaming at them desperately._

_They finally take Gavin seriously because they’re gone, running until out of view, Gavin’s leaving and the drone follows until the man stumbles out into the path of another convoy._

_****“RK900!”** ** _

Connors voice dragged Nines out of the data that he’d been so absorbed in. He absentmindedly reassured his predecessor before analysing what he’d seen.

How could it be that Gavin had behaved in such a way?

Nines had come to understand his partner, enjoyed all of the eccentricities that made Gavin unique. He had even dedicated multiple folders in his most secure data banks for anything related to the human. However even with his admittedly bias opinion towards the detective Nines was well aware of Gavin’s opinion towards androids in general. Although the human had dealt with a lot of his own prejudices over the last few months, Nines liked to believe that their own courtship had contributed towards that, he still found it near impossible to believe that Gavin had acted in such a manner.

Gavin had saved those Androids with no concern for his own safety or the repercussions. For all of the Detectives blustering of hatred and bigotry he had acted to protect the androids as if they were humans. The drone’s footage had caught the panicked and fearful look as he directed them in the best way to avoid the patrols between themselves and the river.

Hacking into the audio feed for the last hour’s worth of data was a lot less taxing on his moral conscience after what he’d just seen. He scanned through the file he’d received and played back the conversation from when Gavin had entered the office.

_“Nines your transmitting abnormally  high stress levels, is it to do with Detective Reed?”_

Nines was feeling... agitated.

Agent Richard Perkins needed to be dealt with. Immediately.

The fact that Gavin could be lose his badge over the infraction seemed impossible. Nines couldn’t fathom how such a thing could happen but Agent Perkins seemed to truly believe that he could make the charges stick.

_“Connor I need to show you something.”_

Nines knew Gavin would more than likely be angry at him for sharing something that he would more than likely consider private, the detective had a bizarre view on the things he called embarrassing. Nines however knew that he would need to have another viewpoint, help on how to proceed and Connors empathy and understanding of human emotion would be much more helpful than his own.

Waiting for the androids reaction Nines tried to contact Gavin through his phone, the calls going unanswered, he wasn’t a fan of text messages, his attempts came out far to mechanical and lifeless.

He still left one enquiring of the detectives well being.

_“Nines I don’t believe the Agent could have a case against Detective Reed in a court of law. No jury would hold that against him in light of everything that's happened since.”_

_“But Agent Perkins could extend the prosecution for years. Gavin can’t function without his job Connor, it’s too important to him.”_

Connors silence alarmed him, enough so for him to look at Connor across the bullpen, he caught Tina’s stare and shook his head ever so minutely at the Officer. He didn’t wish to make a scene.

_“Nines I may have a solution, I’ve sent a request to Captain Fowler to be allowed an extended lunch hour for both of us. If you follow me I think there may be somebody who can help.”_

If Connor had the answer then Nines’ would follow him anywhere.

 

* * *

 

Nines became aware of the help that Connor wished to enlist as they approached a familiar mansion and unsurprisingly he felt apprehension at the idea of entering.

He could remember a time not long ago when he’d been newly deviant and he’d been allowed to remain in the house for as long as he’d needed, the generosity of the act during the vulnerable period after awakening Nines had never forgotten.

Vowed to repay one day.

Markus opened the door with a warm smile on his face that had Nines feeling a distinct guilt over never answering the deviant leaders multiples attempts to connect with him over the last few months.

“Connor, RK900 please come in, I was surprised to hear from you.”

Even the soft soothing tone reminded Nines of the days following his deviancy, awakened but still lost within the base line of coding that Cyberlife had tampered and manipulated with so successfully the edges were still pulsing deep within him even now, waiting for an opportunity to resurface. Markus’ voice had been there the whole time, gentle encouragement tying Nines to reality, even with all of the obligations that the android had had to cope with as the face of the revolution.

Obligations that he still had now, the fact that he’d been willing to meet with them despite the restrictions on his time left Nines feeling a little awed of the compassion that Markus held.

Through the foyer in to the grand room, Nines first sight was of Carl Manfred himself sitting with Markus’ companions, North, Simon and Josh. The human playing chess with the latter and the former pair fixated on him as they walked in.

It shouldn’t have surprised him the reaction he received as North stood, travelling to stand beside Markus, Simon settling himself calmly on the other side. Josh moving behind Carl’s wheelchair, his hands deceptively wrapped loosely around the bars, ready to move if required.

He’d awoken after his first deviated stasis and his coding had been prominent enough that Nines had reacted violently.

 

_His predecessor wasn't expecting the attack and RK900 was designed to be infinitely faster, his fingers wrapping around Connors thirium pump and pulling before anyone can react._

_Tossing the component aside, his secondary target standing mere feet away was almost too easy. RK900's crossing the space between them in a heartbeat, preconstructing the quickest way to neutralise the threat._

_Markus’ own combative abilities allow him to defend himself for the length of time that it takes for his companions to arrive, RK900 uses the momentary distraction to slam the deviant's cranium into the ground. Norths speed surprises him, the way that her body moves, sliding through his legs before knocking him down, showing off the fluidity of her HR400 build. But RK900 only needs one hand to send the android flying through the nearby wall into the hallway behind._

_He starts towards Josh as the android helps Connors pump reinsert but Simon's throwing himself upon him with a tenacity that RK900 hasn't anticipated, a fury in the small body and that was enough to disengage him from his target, hands pummelling into his face and chest registering with an impressive force for a domestic model, he wraps his fingers around his neck and squeezes, **hard.**_

_An interface forces it’s way into his system._

_Markus’ hand clamping down on his arm registers as RK900 feels himself strain and push against flaming pulsing walls that appear, glitching code trying to forcefully rebuild what he's clawing down, Markus is there though, reinforcing him as he tries again and again, enough pressure to shock start a reboot of his systems as the walls cascade down around him._

The memory had Nines feeling more ashamed now than he had been at the time. Especially as Markus reassured on his behalf that Nines was fully in control of himself. The need to apologise but unable to voice it correctly was unsatisfying.

_“Connor sent me the data package with your problem, would you prefer if we had this discussion privately RK900?”_

Nines had forgotten that Markus although very different from himself and Connor, was still from the same series as them, able to converse on the private network.

_“I believe that it wouldn’t do to remove you away from present company, if they wouldn’t mind having discretion?”_

_“Of course.”_

Markus gestured to group of chairs beside the floor to ceiling windows, sitting himself down, fondly smiling as North and Simon moved silently behind him, flanking either side of the android.

Nines seated himself opposite, he still didn’t understand what Connor had thought to achieve by coming here, letting his predecessor lead the conversation seemed the correct course of action.

“Markus, I know that we don’t have the right to ask for your advice but we’re unsure of what to do.”

“You wish for Agent Perkins to drop the allegations against your colleague, why do you believe that I can help with this?”

“Besides Hank your the only one that we know that’s had any interactions with the human, could have knowledge of what may deter him.”

Markus’ face hardened, his displeasure at the Agent made perfectly clear.

“Connor I can’t afford to rock the boat so to speak for every appeal that we receive, New Jericho wouldn’t be able to withstand the public backlash if we reacted to all of the injustices we hear. It’s been a slow progress. I’m hesitant to risk damage for a human that aside from that incident has been staunchly opposed to Androids.”

The need to defend Gavin was a demanding one that Nines’ found difficult to suppress as Connor replied.

“Detective Reed is a very different man now, he cares very much for all that he serves in his role, human or android.”

Markus’ gaze ran over Nines face and he had the distinct feeling of being scanned. Tried to verbalise what he wished to say but was interrupted from the androids standing sentry behind Markus.

“It may do New Jericho’s image well to aid one of their Officers.”

“If it doesn’t go public it could gain some favour amongst the force. We could hold that in case we ever need anything.”

North’s and Simon’s respective voices weighed in and Markus nodded almost absently before looking towards Josh and Carl, whatever wordless exchange was taking place privately Nines could not tell and had no desire to intrude.

The group had clearly set rules, although he had a distinct feeling that all four were far more affectionate than publicly they let on.

Markus unnecessarily exhaled as those mismatched eyes met Nines'.

“Alright, I may have a solution that will satisfy all of us.”

 

* * *

 

Over the next 3 days Gavin had still not responded to any of Nines’ attempts to communicate and the android hadn’t wished to push the Gavin's temper, he’d asked Tina if she’d spoken to the man but nobody had apparently heard from him.

Nines’ knew it was inappropriate but he’d gone by the detectives apartment each night and had felt some relief at the signature warmth and vitals that comprised of Gavin Reed.

He’d resisted letting his presence be known, he needed to allow the detective the space that he wanted, even if it caused conflicting priorities ricocheting around in his processors.

The knowledge of how self destructive Gavin could be didn’t help ease the androids mind.

He hadn’t been able to resist sending a message to Gavin to reassure him that Nines’ was carefully taking control of the situation and that Gavin had nothing to worry about. The thought that he wasn’t meant to know anything was swiped aside, if his human wouldn’t talk to Nines then Nines sure as RA9 wouldn’t feel uncomfortable for the means that he had used to learn what was going on.

A resolution to the problem was now being enacted, if all went accordingly he could be with Gavin in approximately two hours. He’d even set himself a timer in the upper corner of his HUD.

Agent Perkins arrival minutes ago had had a thrum of communication go around the room, the sight of a federal agent visiting again in such a short span of time sent a few humans uncomfortably muttering to one another.

A wave of silence fell over the bullpen though as four androids strode along the corridor, the image was striking.

Markus even with his easy smiles and relaxed demeanour still exuded a powerful dominance. The revolutionary was clearly an android that held power, the fact that he had no wish to abuse that power had gained him a great deal of respect, even amongst the force if the quiet whispers Nines' auditory unit picked up were true.

Markus stopped outside the Captains door and knocked, the gesture unnecessary as the human within was opening it at the same time, gesturing the androids in and activating the controls that activated his offices opaque features.

Tina joined Nines at his desk with her headphones in place, the small buds hidden under her hair, under the guise of having Nines check one of her reports. Connor had initially tried to advise against listening in on the conversation. Now though Nines noticed his predecessor gathered around Hank, the pair whispering but Connors grin gave them away just as much as Nines and Tina.

Nines should feel more unsettled that he was being so reckless but it was disturbingly easy to ignore when Tina’s hand rested on his shoulder leaning closer to block off the view of Nines’ palm lighting up, remembering to link up with the woman’s earpieces as the screen pixelated momentarily and then focused through the lens of the offices security feed.

“Agent Perkins thank you for coming in with such short notice.”

“Anything that the FBI can do to help with the _android_ cause.”

Agent Perkins didn’t try to hide his distaste for Markus, the man refusing to step any closer to the deviant leader and blatantly ignored the hand that was offered to him. Markus seemed to be fighting the urge to smile, North behind him scoffing quietly as though she couldn’t hide it. Simon the more composed of the group as he spoke in that soft lilt.

“It’s so encouraging that the FBI have chosen to forget their biases so quickly. We’re all delighted that the bureau are so graciously putting their mishap in November behind them.”

Tina’s burst of laughter surprised the people around them and she apologised with a gruff smile, muttering under her breath as she tried to suppress her snickering.

“Feisty fucker.”

“Agent Perkins seems to disagree.”

The agents face was a vivid shade of red, the vein in his neck prominent and Nines would be worried for the strain that must be on the agents heart.

If the man wasn’t such a callous bastard.

Before things could deteriorate any further Captain Fowler intervened, “Everyone’s knows each other so that’s great. Mr Manfred could you please let us know what’s so important that you needed to gather us so urgently. “

“My gratitude again Captain for arranging this meeting. The issue we have is that a confidential video was leaked approximately 42 hours ago by an anonymous source and it’s spread rapidly through the android population. I have managed to isolate it and currently it’s not being spread further.”

The flickering of the screen playing the video behind the Captain’s head illuminated the look of fury on Agent Perkins face spectacularly. Markus clearly agreed, lips quirking up at the sight as he soldiered on.

“It’s garnered a lot of favour amongst the androids of New Jericho. They haven’t felt a great deal of trust with the DPD since the revolution.”

Markus had clearly been born to lead and inspire, speak to an audience and know how to act. The pause in his words had both humans looking momentarily uncomfortable as he'd clearly intended.

“It’s been a relief for us, as your aware we’d like a positive environment. As it was we’d wished to extend our gratitude for the actions displayed. Also to request the detective be involved in a group designed primarily to foster a positive relationship between New Jericho and the DPD, of course this could include the FBI. I’m aware that was of vital importance to the president.”

Another pause as Markus looked directly towards Agent Perkins and Nines had the distinct impression of a lion looking down at a small rodent that had irritated him.

“I was therefore terribly disappointed to discover that the detective in question was suspended for the very same actions displayed before us. I came to discuss how we could resolve this before the news spreads. It would be so disappointing to New Jericho that an officer of the law was penalised for trying to protect them, even if the actions were before our independence. I imagine that the distrust of the android population feels towards the law enforcement would deteriorate even further than the unfortunately low level it's currently at.”

Nines felt panic descend over his chassis. Markus had said a lot more than Nines could have asked from the android. The statement could be taken as an act of aggression and Nines had never expected such help.

“Detective Reed broke the law and abandoned his duty in the middle of a civil war! He cannot be allowed to get away with it!”

The deceptively mellow smile Markus gave the Agent sparked the sudden realisation in Nines that the revolutionary hadn't just come to help them. This was some form of payback, Markus clearly held a vendetta against the Agent and this was a way of showing that Markus held all of the power between them now.

“I doubt the public would agree, it would be so worrying if we failed to contain this file and it found it’s way through the broadcasting networks. I’d hate to think of what would happen if they discovered that the FBI spent such a large amount of time prosecuting a man whose humanitarian act saved 4 innocent lives.”

“If that video got out we'd track down it’s source and have them prosecuted for leaking confidential information Markus so don’t think that your threats hold any place here!”

Simon and North stepped closer to their leader at the Agents aggressive tone of voice. The Captains face was impassive even to Nines’ scans, the real one to watch though was Markus, the android exchanged a theatrical look of disappointment with Josh that even Nines could tell was an overkill. Pasting an exaggerated look of innocence on his features as he glanced back towards the agent.

“I wouldn’t dream of threatening a federal agent, my only wish was to discuss this with you and hope we could come to an arrangement between ourselves.”

“Well you have your answer so it’s a shame to waste everybody’s time.”

Heterochromia really accentuated the delighted glimmer in Markus' eyes as he portrayed a downtrodden figure when he replied. 

“Indeed, I must admit I’m not looking forward to explaining with President Warren during our meeting next week why we felt New Jericho couldn’t work alongside the DPD and the FBI. I do hope she doesn't wish to look into how such a basic cooperative task failed.”

**“Fucking legend!”**

Nines agreed with Tina's sentiment.

Agent Perkins standing up abruptly had everyone in the room tensing, Simon’s hand reaching out to touch his leader, North hesitating only with the reassured smile from Markus. Before the Agent could say anything else Captain Fowler seemed to have had enough.

“I don’t think that’s necessary Mr Manfred, we'd be more than happy to arrange something here and now wouldn’t we Agent Perkins? I believe a team dedicated to helping everyone get along would be just great.”

Nines felt a surge of excitement flood his system as the Agent agreed through gritted teeth. He disconnected the line and felt Tina grab at his hand squeezing the digits tightly.

“I could fucking kiss you right now Nines.”

“The idea for help was all Connors Tina.”

“I’d rather not kiss you if you don’t mind Officer Chen.”

Connor practically beamed at them as he gracefully perched on the edge of Nines' desk, Hank had stood and gone into the break room but gave a smug grin towards the Captains office as he walked past.

“It seems a little obvious that we're all gathered around here.”

“Fuck off Nines you actually did it! You too Robocop. Gavin’s going to die when you tell him this. You have to show him everything!”

Any further talk was ended when the Captains door swung open and Agent Perkins stormed out, the man snarling to himself as he came past the group and paused, seeming like he was about to say something.

Nines wondered if he were allowed an altercation with the man if the Agent reacted first.

Before the Agent could say anything a voice piped up, causing the man the smallest of tremors that Nines made sure to record so he could enjoy them later. 

“Hey Perkins, can’t believe your back here again, FBI must not need you that much these days.”

Hank stood behind the man, hand loosely holding his coffee mug, the Lieutenant looked deceptively at ease and Nines recalled the images Connor had shared with him of Hank assaulting the Agent.

The tension between the two humans swelled until it felt palpable in the air around them, Agent Perkins rage grew as Hank practically revelled in the antagonistic display.

Connor slipped to stand by Hanks arm clearly anticipating an issue and Nines felt relief when the Captains voice bellowed across the room.

“Anderson, Nines get your asses in here **now!** ”

“Sorry Perkins duty calls, you remember how that feels don’t’cha?”

With a cheerful mocking salute Hank turned on his heel leaving the Agent where he stood without waiting for a reply. Nines hesitantly followed after him but felt relieved when he heard the human's footsteps retreating. Before they entered the office Markus and his group walked out, Nines didn’t know what he could do to show the android his appreciation for what he’d done.

_“Thank you Markus, you have my sincerest gratitude, if I may repay you in any way.”_

_“I hope your Detective is worth the effort RK900, I’ll see you both soon.”_

Nines hadn’t expected Captain Fowler to look so remarkably calm when he and Hank stood before him, almost like the man was restraining himself from grinning.

“If either of you think I’m too old or stupid to know that you were listening in on that then you have another thing coming.”

“Wouldn’t dream of it Captain, if I accidentally stumbled into your security network then what’s a man gonna do.”

“Cut the shit Hank, if anyone’s idiotic enough to believe that you can manage much more than turning on your fucking computer then I want their badges on my desk before they shoot themselves in their own fucking feet. Nines I take it your the one I have to thank for this shitshow.”

“I sincerely apologise for the inconvenience Captain. Lieutenant Anderson was not involved though.”

“But your not sorry for doing it? I should be giving you a disciplinary for this.”

For all that Nines had managed to observe of the police Captain he was content to remonstrate them and that would be it. It seemed that Nines’ actions had gotten rid of a problem that had been bothering the Captain and nobody  could fault the human for his fairness.

“As it is your lucky Mr Manfred has an idea that could do with yours and Reeds help. But I’m guessing you’d know all about it wouldn’t you?”

Nines may still be learning how to respond to sarcasm but even he knew not to answer the rhetorical question.

 

* * *

 

Gavin had really needed to do something when he'd gotten home that first day, the urge to act clawing through his head. He couldn’t do anything about his job, Fowler had been fucking clear about that, had said to leave it to him to sort out. Fowler was a decent bloke, put up with Gavin’s shit on a daily basis. But this wasn’t something minor.

If he lost his job?

Fuck.

He needed to move, to do something that could help him. But there was nothing.

Normally he’d take the edge off by going and getting shitfaced in some dive bar, fuck the nearest half decent guy in the bathroom and then get into a fight, sometimes with the same person. It would give him all of the adrenaline and endorphins that he needed to stop the rising despair that was festering in his chest right now.

Nines was the reason he was fucked right now. Not that the android had done anything, no this was all his own fucking problem. But he couldn’t exactly do any of his usual routine, not with the worlds most trusting android around.

How the fuck had he gotten into this mess?

How was he such an ungrateful prick that dating Nines was a mess?

He couldn’t let Nines know what had happened, he also couldn’t answer any of the missed calls from him either, the bastard had to have been desperate to start texting Gavin. Nines’ had always hated messaging, deluded idiot honestly thought, without a lick of irony, that it made him come across robotic. Like Gavin gave a fuck about that.

But Nines had still done it, obviously been fucking worried about him and Gavin was hiding in his apartment like a coward.

He ignored Dawson’s attempts for attention and rolled over in bed, the furry little shits had been fed, that’s all they were getting from him today, tomorrow, fuck knows how many days after that… How long was he meant to be in this limbo?

How long was he going to ignore Nines before the android became fed up with his bullshit?

How many stupid fucking questions was he going to ask himself?

Maybe it was a good thing, letting the android down now before the idiot found out what a fucking mess Gavin was. Because Gavin was most definitely too attached to Nines.

Way too fucking attached to him.

He couldn’t remember the last night that he hadn’t slept in the same bed with the android and they’d only been dating for just over a month. If it had been anyone else Gavin would have panicked with the depth of his feelings. Nines was so honest with him that it was almost comical, like the android was making up for his own inability to facially express what he wanted by using the most sappy over the top lines that Gavin had ever fucking heard.

But he couldn’t deny them, Nines had only ever been honest with him, it was something that relieved Gavin when they were together. Good or bad the androids words and his emotions for Gavin couldn’t be doubted.

So it was irrational that he was ghosting the poor bastard.

It was also irrational that he couldn’t help but cling to the message he’d received late on that first night.

_(23.52) Detective I believe that a solution may be viable, I will inform you when I resolve the matter at hand. If I can assist you at all in the meantime please contact me._

God it really was fucking robotic.

But it’s also Nines. And when Nines says he’s doing something it gets done, even if Gavin’s not told him about what’s wrong he wouldn’t put it past the android to fucking find out.

And Gavin didn’t want to know what Nines thought about the video, because Gavin didn’t do it because he was being kind or trying to help.

No he’d been really fucking scared. The sight of soldiers putting androids into large converted vehicles or shooting the fuckers in the streets. It was unreal, Gavin had been raised in the age of school shootings (though those memories could fuck off right now!), the police were meant to save people.

They were heroes and they were meant to _fucking _save people__!

Instead Gavin and all of the officers available had been requested to assist the army on their patrols, provide their intricate knowledge of the city, they were gathering up the androids and sending them to fucking concentration camps. Fuck off were they anything else. Gavin was a murderer whether or not he’d pulled the trigger.

And the fuckers were pulling the triggers, bodies were on the streets all around them. Fucking human faces were begging for their lives and the bastards were killing them as they knelt in the snow.

He hadn’t meant to run, but it had happened and he couldn’t take it back. He’d sprinted to one of the quietest streets he could find and promptly been sick, emptying his guts out crouched over.

It’s how the fuckers had stumbled across him, hats jammed down over their LED’s had been a dead give away. God it was like they’d wanted to be fucking caught.

His hands had automatically raised his gun, four androids against just one human, he wasn’t going to fucking win this one.

But an android had stepped forwards hands up and begged to be let go. Fucking begged. The guy had even volunteered himself up to save the others. How could anything be unfeeling and yet sacrifice itself for another? The two opposing ideas had made his head ache.

Gavin couldn’t even remember lowering his gun, or dragging the androids out of the way on an incoming patrol. He’d given them instructions, all of the armies movements he’d known, sent the bastards to the river because where else could they go, hopefully if they crossed they’d make it.

He could remember lifting the gun up and screaming at them to leave when they’d tried to thank him. The desperately hopeful gleam in their eyes. Gavin had watched where they'd disappeared for what felt like hours.

He’d been found by Captain Allen’s patrol, ignored the yelling and threatening, been sent back to the precinct to await punishment, Gavin honestly couldn’t have cared at that moment.

He’d spent the rest of the night in the break room staring at the TV, at the army storming the barricades of peaceful protesters, not a single android fighting back.

The image of the small battered group singing fearlessly as they were about to be annihilated was something Gavin would never be able to forget.

The chaos of the months afterwards had eased his fear over being caught, stupidly thinking that he’d be okay. A drone he hadn’t been able to see screwed him over. Now fucking Perkins had decided Gavin was going to be the recipient of all the rage he'd built up since the order to stand down.

Gavin couldn’t say he regretted it though, not one fucking bit.

He kind of wished he knew whether the androids had made it or not, he liked the idea that they were out there living happily, a big middle finger to all the bastards like Perkins.

Bastards like Gavin.

So Gavin had resigned himself to his own self inflicted fate, ordered shit food to be delivered, given up on getting dressed or showering and binged stupid shit on Youtube on his laptop under his duvet for the better part of 3 days, getting up only to feed the cats. It was definitely stupid but he didn’t want to talk to anyone about it, so he’d pushed his phone away and ignored it. Ignored that stupid message that he couldn’t help but feel a bit of hope over.

Ghosted Nines like the contemptible bastard he was.

Gavin wasn’t even sure what time it was when he couldn’t ignore the knocking at his door that evening, it was monotonous and didn’t ever fucking end. He’d ignored it for the better part of an hour now. He was being a prick but he knew only one fucker that had the patience to knock like that for so long.

Gavin didn’t want to answer, he looked like shit, his apartment looked like shit, fucking everything was shit. But he didn’t want a noise complaint from the people on his floor, the nosy shitbags would probably enjoy wondering what Gavin was doing that had the android there.

So he’d pulled on a hoodie from his drawers over his top half and decided that his sweats were acceptable enough, dragged his feet to glare through the peephole just on the off chance there was an axe wielding murderer waiting instead of the six foot plus of gorgeous android, before swinging the door wide open.

“What are you fucking doing?”

Nines had no right looking so hot right now. No fucking right!

God he looked like that and Gavin looked like shit.

Gavin had no intention of allowing him in, he wasn’t letting Nines see how messy and useless Gavin was. Not fucking happening.

Somehow he ended up stumbling backwards though as the android strode towards him, it was useless trying to avoid Nines, Gavin squared his shoulders and waited for the lecturing, the disapproval over his actions, past and present.

He hadn’t expected the arms that wrapped around him and held him in a ridiculously tender embrace. Nines’ head buried in the crook of his neck, the android was breathing so fucking fast, something he’d explained needing to do when he was overheating from stress. Now he was here, holding Gavin like he was about to vanish.

Gavin hadn’t given a proper fucking thought to how Nines would have felt at his disappearing, assumed that Nines would have given up and cut his losses with Gavin. He'd bitched and thrown a pity party for himself and forgotten all about the android that had done everything in his power from the very beginning to care about him.

Gavin’s hands clenched painfully tight into Nines’ jacket and he found his face screwing up trying to fight back useless tears.

“I’m sorry.”

It took a moment for Gavin to realise that it wasn’t his own words escaping out, Nines pulled his face back and was staring at Gavin, his LED flashing amber so fast that Gavin’s fingers itched to stroke the spot.

“What the fuck are you saying sorry for?”

“It took longer than I’d expected to resolve the issue, I’m sorry that I couldn’t help you in that time.”

Gavin was lost for words, couldn't understand what Nines had said. The android was intuitive enough to realise that he needed some help understanding because a hand was being raised, palm turned upwards. He was glad that Nines’ had already shown him this trick, although every time he displayed the small screen it was still enough to boggle his stupid brain. Nines even did the decent thing of linking up with his sound system so Gavin could hear the audio.

Afterwards when Nines’ hand curled up cutting off at Perkins storming out of the office Gavin was left stuttering for words to say.

“I understand that you may be displeased of my involvement without your consent, I apologise for that.”

Gavin’s brain was going to explode, he’s so fucking sure of it.

“Your sorry for helping me?”

“No, I feel no remorse for that. But I still went around you and that may not have been the correct action. I found myself unable to resist assisting in any way that I was able.”

“Why would you do that? You could have gotten fired. Why would you be so fucking stupid, your supposed to be the clever one.”

“Because I love you.”

_Well fucking shit._

“If you love a person then it’s imperative that their wellbeing is taken care of. I realise the sentiment is one that makes you uncomfortable detective so I understand if you require some space."

Gavin couldn’t remember the last time anyone’s said they love him, never said it so factually, like its a given. That Nines loves him and it isn’t something that the android is ashamed of.

"Why aren't you angry at me?" Fuck his voice for nervously breaking like he's a teenager again.

"I never could be."

"You should!"

"Considering how emotionally stunted you are Gavin I would advise you listen to the  _clever_ _one_ _."_

God he loved those electric blue eyes that shone with pride at their own sarcasm.

He fucking loved Nines.

The android that had saved his fucking job, went out of his way to help Gavin, hadn’t even needed to think about it, instinctively protected him. Nines had put Gavin first and then had the nerve to fucking apologise like Gavin would be upset about it. Nines was even standing in front of him patiently waiting, knew that Gavin needed time to sort his head out sometimes.

He couldn’t fucking admit it though, it was so wrong and stupid because ever since he was first set to work with Nines he’s been fucked.

Had been aware even then that the android was worth ten of him, though Gavin was a selfish person. As long as Nines said he wanted him then Gavin would take what he could get. Would stop being a fucking idiot, stop wasting any time that he could get with the android.

The need to touch was too strong so Gavin gave in to the urge, pulled down at the stiff collar of Nines’ jacket and kissed him.

How the fuck did he think that not being with Nines was a good idea?

_Stop asking questions!_

Gavin would never get over how soft Nines lips were, the way that the android would start humming with excitement every time Gavin touched him. The feeling of Nines’ hands sliding into his hair, knowing just how strong the android was made the gentle touch twist the desperately aching knot in his chest. That he was letting Gavin drag him towards the bedroom, manhandle him in any way that Gavin wanted, it was so fucking hot, had him gasping around all of the feelings demanding his attention.

Instead he concentrated on Nines, pushing him onto the bed, settling himself down in the androids lap and kissing him with all of the frustration and fear that he'd been drowning in. He needed so much more than he could say, ended up letting his fingers slide from Nines' face and tracing over the back of his neck.

The reaction was exactly what he’d wanted, Nines’ eyes fluttered and the disrupted whine he let out was fucking beautiful. It’s good because this was the one thing that Gavin could do for Nines, that he knows how to do right.

Nines had learnt a lot in the last month though and the buck of his hips against Gavin’s had him pitching forward to retaliate with a firm press against the outline of the access panel.

Gavin really was selfish, he knew that, so when his body's shouting at him to hurry up he couldn’t refuse the order. Nines' always so good at letting him lead the way so he didn’t complain when Gavin’s pushed him onto his back, mouth following his hands so he can kiss, lick and bite every inch of synthetic skin that he could reach.

Nines really was innately aware of what he needed. When Gavin's hands were shaking too much to undo all of the shitty buttons on Nines shirt and he was trying to resist the urge to tear the fucking thing in half, cool hands replaced his own and quickly got rid of the offending item. Gavin’s happy to admit he had an obsession with Nines' body, especially when the androids letting him paw all over him.

Gavin had always liked the feeling of Nines’ skin, the infinitesimal difference in texture, and it didn’t help that Nines looked fucking amazing. Gavin never could resist taking his time as he worked his way down the androids body, looking up to catch those electric eyes as his lips traced around the circle of Nines' regulator. The look he gets and the noises Gavin heard had him frustratingly hard, having to grind down against Nines' thigh to help with the pressure.

He liked to think that he knows Nines well enough by now to know when the android is about to speak so he cuts him off with his mouth, he just wanted to thank Nines, beg for his forgiveness in the best way he knew.

He needed to let Nines know that although he can’t say it that Gavin cares about him so fucking much.

But of course Nines fucking knows him too and he could feel hands pressed to his waist, a split second warning before he’s on his back, Nines warmth over his body,  settling his anxious mind in the way only Nines presence could do.

Nines knew exactly when he needed to be in charge and when he needed somebody else to take control. Inhaled sharply when the androids fingers were pulling at his sweats and then slipping inside.

Gavin was so hot and fucking bothered that when Nines’ hand touched his dick he didn't care about the needy whine he made, because he desperately wanted more. Nines never lets him down though, his head ducking down, mouth closing around his dick and without any preamble swallowing him down to his pelvis.

“Fucking shit Nines!”

Gavin let his fingers slide through Nines’ hair as he panted to the rhythm of the androids bobbing head, swore again as Nines' tongue curled teasingly on every smooth glide, cheeks hollowing on each pull.

The knowledge that Cyberlifes state of the art android was here giving him some of the best head of his life had Gavin stuck between laughing and trying not to come early.

Nope it was definitely the fucking latter. Nines watched him, fixated on Gavin's reactions, the amber and red flashes of his LED contrasting starkly against those frosty eyes. But they weren't frosty, not really.

For all of Nines' insecurities over his ' _limitations_ ' Gavin would swear on his own life that nobody had ever looked at him with such scorching heat in their gaze.

If Nines kept this up then they were going to be finished far too fucking soon and Gavin wanted so much more from his android. That Nines had the audacity to whine at him when he gently pulled back on his hair, released his dick with a lewd pop that had Gavin’s body erupting into shivers at the sound, he struggled not to shatter when Nines pressed a soft kiss to the tender skin of his wrist.

It was enough to make him drag the android up along his body to kiss him, shivered again at the feeling of being held down by the weight of Nines' lean body, and again when he could feel the friction of Nines clothed erection grinding against his dick. Failed miserably to stop the moan when Nines' tongue slipped into his mouth. The fucker doesn’t stop to tell him about the analysis he’d taken like so many other times. The joy in Nines’ eyes when his LED flashes yellow for a moment is really kind of adorable.

“Nines, fuck, I need more.”

Gavin realised a fraction too late that he’d never asked Nines to take the lead when they'd fucked before, he’d always done it, worked himself open and then rode the android until they were both spent. It’s not that he didn’t trust Nines, of course he fucking did, but ever since that first night. Finding out that as far as this elite hulking drop dead gorgeous android was concerned Gavin was the first... Well his first fucking everything.

Gavin suddenly realised that he was getting tapped on the temple by two elegantly long fingers.

“Detective have you rebooted on me?”

“Fucking sarcastic... No I... I just didn’t think... I don't want you to think...”

Now he couldn't fucking talk. He just wanted to tell Nines that Gavin didn’t want to pressure him, but the words were coming out all fucking wrong, the order in his head not making sense even to him.

Gavin never gives Nines enough credit though because the androids leant back, Gavin’s hands reached out after him, panic violently crashing over him only to ease when he realised Nines was going through his bedside drawer plucking out the bottle of lube that he kept there.

“I believe I’ve observed enough data to satisfy you?”

Fucking idiots asking like Gavin’s going to tell him that he’s wrong, when he's pretty sure his entire body is flushing over at the sight of Nines perched on his haunches, head tilted questioningly at him. Gavin couldn’t stop himself from pulling Nines back down and trying to answer the android with his mouth.

He’s obviously done a good enough job when the click of the bottle lid opening echoed through the room, the urge to guide Nines through this was hard to fight so he distracted himself by pressing his heated face into the cool curve of Nines' neck.

The wait is worse than anything else, Gavin’s so hard at this point that all he could think of is fucking Nines, or more specifically letting Nines fuck him until he can’t think straight.

The feeling of a slicked up pad of a finger swiping over his entrance, feather light as Nines traced the ring of muscle, had Gavin panting again, skin slick as he shuddered. One hands on his ass squeezing gently and kneading the flesh but also holding him still as that one fucking finger won’t do anything but tease over him and he's too fucked to pretend that he’s not desperate, so much that his hips were canting up, trying to get the friction that he fucking needed.

“Nines…. please, fuck please...”

Those long fingers shifted from his ass to grip his jaw, tilted his face to stare at Nines, that molten gaze holding him there and Gavin realised that the fuckers enjoying every second of his desperation.

Before he could say anything though there's a pressure before Nine’s finger sliding into him, the digit feeling so different to Gavin’s own, had him gripping at strong shoulders, trying to ignore the need to move and ride against that point of contact.

Nines is so fucking slow against him though, gliding in and out of him with no awareness to the fact that Gavin was fucking dying here. He would say something except for the wonder in Nines’ eyes, yellow LED whirling and pulsing, the delight that Nines took in all of this obliterates Gavin’s need to be fucked and hurt, and made it something gentler but in no way less desperate.

“Detective the interface sensors in my finger are picking up the most wonderful data.”

“Now’s not the fucki-”

Another finger sliding in and the two crooking upwards with a sharp thrust cut him off before Nines was working him open. The feeling of Nines brushing against that one spot had his back arching, had him mumbling incoherent shit against the androids neck. When the third finger joins the rest he tried to touch his dick, needing to relieve the pressure, Nines hand grabbed his, guiding it up to his mouth and nipping at Gavin’s fingertips and then like that isn’t enough for him to nut against Nines thigh the android sucks one into his mouth, pale eyes lighting up.

“Don’t analyse me you fucker.”

If Nines’ could smirk he obviously fucking would because his fingers respond for him with a wicked twist and the angle tears a whine from his throat. Its clearly the reaction that the android wanted because the fingers that Gavin’s whole world are focused on are pulling away. Gavin would complain if he didn't jump at the cool lube that Nines liberally drizzled over him, then his dicks rubbing against Gavin's ass. He tried to move, to go onto his knees, give Nines a better angle but he’s held down with a tight grip.

“I want to see you.”

Gavin couldn’t say no to that.

Nines’ fingers stroked across his hipbones, just as Gavin’s about to beg and plead, Nines’ pushing forward, lining his dick up to Gavin's hole and then there was only the slightest resistance before he's sinking into Gavin, giving that burn that feels just the right side of painful. This is one of the best parts, the stretch and fire that raced up Gavin’s spine as Nines’ pressed in in one slow relentless push until Gavin could feel the androids pelvis flush against his ass.

Nines didn’t move above him for a moment and he was grateful for the fact that it allowed him a brief respite because he’s sure he’d fucking come at the slightest bit of stimulation right now. When Nines touched his forehead against Gavin's it took a moment for him to realise the androids waiting for permission, for Gavin to tell him it’s okay to fuck him. It’s something that he’s never had before and the patience from his partner had him feeling weirdly choked up as he nodded.

Clearly the restraint had been too long for Nines as his hips were pulling back then driving forward and there’s still a residual burn that’s so fucking delicious. Nines settling into a rhythm that quickly had Gavin nearly incoherent underneath him, trying to thrust back against that relentless tempo that Nines set. He could feel hands grasping at his hips and guiding him, the sensation of Nines fucking him down into the mattress had Gavin feeling grounded, safe, and he there's the adrenaline racing through his veins as he grasped twitching fingers into the sheets, knuckles jutting out.

He’d be happy to finish like this, probably do it untouched even, but Nines clearly had other idea’s because one minute he was there, pressing down and fucking Gavin into a dirty mess and then he’s gone, leaning back. Before Gavin could complain, a sturdy arm sliding underneath him was all of the warning he got and then he’s weightless, being pulled up onto Nines lap without the androids dick ever leaving him. Gavin can’t get himself balanced properly enough to not be reliant on Nines’ strength. Stared wide eyed at the android, mouth falling open at he takes in the sight. Because Nines’ own mouth is quirked awkwardly at the corners, Nines’ very own smile that the self conscious fucker tries so hard to hide. If he could be any fucking harder he would be, instead Gavin gave in to letting Nines have full control over his body, the vulnerability of it erased as Nines keeps smiling at him.

It’s not much of a sacrifice when the androids hips are moving underneath him again and each sharp thrust hits his prostate with unerring accuracy. Gavin gave up on restricting the whines and moans that escape him, the sounds are so nonsensical, desperate words begging incoherently. Nines gets it though, one arm wound back around his waist to steady him, the other caught one of his hands from Nines’ shoulders and threading their fingers together. Pressed his lips in a gentle kiss against the back of Gavin’s hand, the gesture ruined by the tinny burst of static emitted as Gavin whimpered.

But then again it's not because he's coming without a single touch to his fucking dick.

Coming so hard that it’s a white heat that makes his head swim, the broken cry Gavin can hear himself make is so fucking loud, he’s clenching around Nines’ dick and the androids pace stuttered underneath him. Gavin could feel the delicious warmth of Nines coming inside of him, the trembling that Nines shouldn’t need to do but he does because of Gavin. The feeling of pride that’s riding alongside the rush of endorphins.

He could feel himself being lowered back onto the bed, Nines’ hands guiding him down carefully before shifting to lie next to him, Gavin should be worried about cleaning himself up but all he wanted was to wrap himself up in the android and not move preferably for a long fucking time. Nines’ handled both things, because of course he did, using his own shirt to wipe them over, Gavin reminded himself to buy a new one because that one was definitely fucking ruined.

Sighed tiredly as Nines settled down behind him, lips grazing along the slope of his shoulder and it was all so fucking domestic. Gavin shouldn’t feel so happy about that but somehow the normal toxic shit that his brain spewed remained quiet.

“Detective are you alright?”

There was a weird flatness to Nines’ voice, not like he was able to change the pitch, but there was something off about the timbre. Gavin groaned as he rolled over to look up at the androids face, focus drawn to the yellow flashes.

“I hope that I performed satisfactorily for you? I allowed myself to improvise on your usual technique.”

Gavin had completely fucking forgotten that it was the first time that Nines had taken any sort of control in bed, how the android could go from giving Gavin the best fucking sex of his life to anxiously waiting for approval he would never know. He wouldn’t fucking allow it though. He couldn’t resist jabbing his finger against Nines’ chest, ignored the hard skin.

“Don’t you start with that shy shit Nines, do I ever hold back if I want to tell you something.”

“Your bluntness is well known detective.”

“Then fucking listen properly idiot, you don’t get to come here and fuck me like that and then start freaking out. I’m the one allowed to do that. The only thing you’ve done wrong is set the bar way to high. Good luck trying to beat that next time fucker.”

Why Gavin couldn't tell Nines that he **~~**loved**~~** him so fucking much he didn’t know. Nines understood his lack of eloquence, another twitch of his cheeks made Gavin wish he could find his phone to capture the moment in all of its glory. He wanted to try and tell Nines this, to give him some sort of gratitude, let Nines know all of the shit that he did for Gavin was noticed because the android deserved that.

“Thank you… for doing all of the stuff… y’now all of the shit you do… for putting up with all of my shit.”

God he envied that fancy mind linking trick.

“Your wellbeing is my priority Gavin, It’s an honour to be allowed into your life.”

He needed to work on Nines hero worship of him because Gavin definitely didn’t deserve it. Really needed to talk about the fucking awful way he'd behaved over the last few days, reiterate just how sorry he was. But that’s a problem for tomorrow's Gavin because right now he was going to enjoy having his boyfriend in his bed curled up together.

Gavin lost track of the amount of time that they both lay there, closing his eyes as he fit himself against Nines' body, his brain, eventually losing some of the high he'd felt started to kick back in and the silence became unnerving enough that when Nines spoke again it was a small relief.

“Your still suspended for the rest of the week, Captain Fowler wished for time to resolve all of the legal issues correctly. He stated that you need to be back ready to work on Monday morning.”

“Real fucking hardship Nines.”

Gavin knew he was grinning, the threat of losing his job gone and now 4 more days off, its almost like he was being rewarded for having a perfect android for a boyfriend.

“Markus has requested that we attend a meeting with him and a selected group regarding the formation of an android relations force, I took the liberty of agreeing on your behalf.”

“Isn’t that fucking great.”

Gavin's definitely grateful though, he’d have to think of a decent way to say so to everyone involved, preferably tomorrow when he wasn't quite so distracted.

“The Captain also agreed to my request for the time off until your return after I agreed to make the hours back.”

That’s worth cracking an eye open, the sight of Nines peering intently down at him, the restless stirring as he stretched and purposefully brushed a leg against Gavin's, even with Nines making it very fucking clear his intentions Gavin couldn't resist the urge to tease the stoic android.

“That’s great, what’re you going to do with your time off tincan?”

Sometimes Gavin forgot that Nines was an android who didn’t need any recovery time because one second they’re both cosily lying down together and then the next Gavin’s being hoisted up into strong arms and carried bridal style into his own bathroom. After definitely not yelping at the move he couldn’t help but wriggle in the androids arms, trying and failing miserably to glare at the handsome face above him.

“What the fuck’re you doing?”

The fact that Nines had enough strength to shift Gavin’s weight into one arm and turn his shower on with his free hand didn’t turn him on. Definitely not with the way the android glanced at him, the flickering yellow light of his LED, and Gavin couldn’t breath at the feeling of those eyes watching him so intently before answering, voice riddled with static.

“I would very much like to do you again detective, after you’ve showered of course.”

The fucker stepped into the shower still holding him up and swallowed Gavin’s disgruntled retort with his mouth.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you if you made it through all of this, If you have any criticisms I'd love to hear them so I can improve on anything else I write :)


End file.
